Revenge
by Peachesfsu
Summary: Keesha comes back to Port Charles to raise hell in Port Charles. She told her cousin, Faith, that her only reason for going back to Port Charles was to find out why Maya lied about her mother being dead but that's not the real reason.


Main Cast

The Wards

Keesha, Faith, Maya, Zoe

The Quartermaines

Edward, Monica, Tracy

The Spencers

Luke, Lucky, Ethan, Lulu

Others

Sonny Corinthos, Brenda Barrett, Johnny Zaccahara, Jason Morgan, Dante, Anthony Zaccahara, Carly Corinthos, Mac Scorpio

Description

Keesha comes back to Port Charles to raise hell in Port Charles. She told her cousin, Faith, that her only reason for going back to Port Charles was to find out why Maya lied about her mother being dead. What Faith doesn't know is that Keesha has plans of her own, to start a new practice in right there in Port Charles with the help of her first client, Anthony Zaccahara.

Luke and Tracy just recently got married. After the honeymoon Tracy returns to Port Charles without Luke and angry as ever. When she hears that another Ward is coming to Port Charles, she immediately starts yelling, "She is only after money.

Maya has falling desperately in love with Ethan and the situation has gotten much worse now that she has married him; but that's not her only problem. When she finds out the Keesha comes to town looking for her which will blow her cover.

Brenda has been keeping a secret from Sonny. She is pregnant with Dante's baby. On top of the she is constantly being harassed by Carly. She is pleasantly surprised when Keesha comes back to town. They were once very close friends and she desperately needs someone that she could trust.

Prologue

_Worcester, NY- Keesha Home_

"You don't have to go. Edward has agreed to let Maya stay with them and if Maya wants to stay with them over us than let her." Faith Ward says looking at mocha skinned woman with dark brown hair that was pulled back in a long ponytail busy packing the last of her clothes in a large cream colored suitcase. Keesha Ward stopped packing for a minute to look at the caramel skin woman with shoulder length hair and light brown eyes. She was standing the middle of the room with her arms crossed staring at her. "I have to go. There is nothing here for me. Besides, I don't like the fact that Maya went behind your back to tell Edward that she needed help. Clearly, she doesn't need money; she just wanted to get away from that sorry ex-boyfriend of hers. I don't know why you let her do something like that; she is such a spoil brat. I don't know what her angle is but I am going to get to the bottom of this immediately."

"And how are you going to do this?" Faith asked sarcastically.

"I will talk to Maya and see what the hell is wrong with her, since you won't do it." Keesha says as she went back to packing the rest of her belongings.

"Keesha, you know I can't go back there. It's just too painful. That town is full of nothing but mobsters. I don't like this at all Keesha. I don't want you moving back there especially in Justus' old apartment. I don't like the fact that you will be living between the two men that were responsible for the death of my brother, your cousin. I just think it is too dangerous. " Faith put emphasis on my brother your cousin.

"Don't start with this again Faith. It was inherited to me and I'm not going to let it go. Besides, if it is all that dangerous, why did you let Maya go there? She is your daughter and she is also talking your daughter into coming as well, good thing Zoe is hell-bent on not going. " Keesha zipped her last suitcase and put in on the floor with the other luggage. "Plus, Justus was a grown man. He made the decision to get involve in that lifestyle."

"I just don't want you making the same mistake Justus did." Faith says. Keesha walked over to her cousin. "Nothing is going to happen to me. Stop worrying. You are sounding more like my mom than my cousin." Keesha says jokingly, "I'll be fine. Besides, I will fill a lot better knowing that Maya is staying with me and not with that crazy Quartermaine family." She gave her cousin as reassuring smile before hugging her. "Now, are you going to help me load this stuff in my car or do I have to do it myself?" Keesha says after the hug ended.

It had been five years since Justus' murder. It took a long time for Keesha to come to grips with Justus' untimely death. Immediately after finding out, Keesha blamed Sonny, then Jason, and then she blamed herself. It took two years for her to understand that Justus choose that lifestyle as well as the consequences that came with it.

She left Port Charles over ten years ago to take care of her dad who had been ill. She had intended to only stay several months. Things changed when Justus told her that AJ Quartermaine, her boyfriend at the time, married Carly, his baby mother, two months later. After the death of her father, she moved to New York City to stay with her cousin Faith and her family where she enrolled in law school. After graduating in top of her class, she received a job offer at one of the Top law firms in New York. She moved out and got a place of her home shortly after accepting the job. After a few years she decided that she wanted to open up her own law practice. Since Maya decided that she wanted to move to Port Charles, Keesha thought that it was her right to look out for her since she had once lived in Port Charles.

"Well that's it." Keesha says as she closed the trunk of her black 2007 Lexus Coop.

"Yeah, this is it." Faith says sadly as her eyes starting to tear up.

"Stop it; you are going to make me cry. I want you to be happy for me. I am going to make things right for you and Maya." Keesha says trying to cheer Faith up but knew it was going to be impossible by looking at Faith teary eyes. Keesha hugged Faith one last time before getting into her car.

Once she got into the car turned on the car and rolled down the window. Faith was standing in front of the car. "I'll call you when I get to the apartment. I love you Faith," Keesha says out the window. She then backed out of the driveway and unto the road that would take her to Port Charles.


End file.
